BANANA QUEEN
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Maaf nih Author ga jago bikin summarynya.  Jadi langsung baca aja ya.


**Hallo!**

**Yoe balik nich,maaf sebelumnya para readers story "BLUE BIRD" belum selesai,eh Yoe malah bikin fic ini.**

**Ok,langsung aja.**

**Disclaimer :BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-sama.  
**

Pagi yang cerah terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang berjaln menuju SMA Karakura.

Laki-laki itu bernama Renji Abarai.

"Yo,Renji" sapa seorang lelaki berambut orange.

"Apa?" tanya Renji pada lelaki berambut orange tadi.

"Ada angin apa nih?,tumben 'babon' datang pagi" tanya laki-laki berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo.

"Kau lupa ya?,hari ini kan ada pembagian selai pisang gratis,jadi aku harus cepat datang" jawab Renji senang.

"Hahahaha…..,ternyata hanya itu alasan mu datang pagi" tawa Ichigo.

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun,Abarai-kun" sapa wanita berambut orange panjang.

"Pagi" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Pagi juga Inoue-san" jawab Renji semangat.

"Abarai-kun kenapa pagi ini semangat sekali?" tanya Orihime ramah.

"Eh iya,hari ini kan di sekolah kita ada pembagian selai pisang gratis" jawab Renji semangat.

Orihime lalu meninggalkan kelas setelah menaruh tasnya.

"Heh Renji,kau suka Inoue ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak,mana mungkin aku suka wanita berambut orange aneh dan berdada besar seperti dia" jawab Renji sambil menunjuk kearah belakang.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" kata seseorang yang di tunjuk Renji.

Lalu Renji menengok kearah belakang dan…

Bletakk…

"Aduh sakit,apa yang kau lakukan Matsumoto?" tanya Renji.

"Kau bilang aku wanita berambut orange aneh dan berdada besar,iya kan Abarai Renji?" kata Matsumoto lengkap dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Heh…,wanita berambut orange aneh dan berdada besar bukan cuma kau tau!" teriak Renji kesal.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Matsumoto tidak kalah kesal.

Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa cengo melihat pertengkaran Matsumoto dan Renji.

"Loh Abarai-kun masih disini,pembagian selai pisangnya sudah dimulai dari tadi" kata Orihime yang baru kembali ke kelasnya.

"Apa?" teriak Renji.

Lalu Renji berlari menuju tempat pembagian selai pisang yang bermerk 'Babon King' yang kebetulan ada di halaman SMA Karakura.

"Huaaaa!" teriak Renji sambil berlari.

**~.Sampai di tempat yang di tuju.~**

"Apa!,sudah habis" teriak Renji frustasi.

Lalu Renji berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya.

**.*.Sampai di kelas.*.**

"Ada apa Renji?,tadi pagi kau sangat bersemangat tapi sekarang kau seperti kehilangan semangat hidup" tanya Ichigo.

"Selai pisangnya habis" kata Renji sedih.

"Ternyata hanya itu" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo,Renji kenapa?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Tadi dia tidak sempat memdapatkan selai pisang" kata Ichigo datar.

"Sudah Abarai-kun jangan sedih,ini…" kata Orihime sambil menyerahkan selai pisang.

"A…a…apa tidak papa Inoue-san?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak,ambil saja" jawab Orihime.

"Terimakasih Inoue-san,kau memang seorang 'hime' yang baik" kata Renji girang.

Orihime hanya bisa beblushing ria.

**^^Waktu Istirahat^^**

"Renji!,aku punya kabar gembira untuk mu" kata Keigo semangat.

"Apa?" tanya Renji datar.

"Inoue-san baru putus sama pacarnya" kata Keigo.

"Wah…,ini memang berita bagus" kata Renji.

"Renji kau suka pada Inoue kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak!" kata Renji.

"Kalau tidak,kenapa kau bilang berita bagus pada saat Inoue putus sama pacarnya" kata Keigo.

"I…i…i…itu karna Inoue-san terlalu lebut untuk seorang yang dingin seperti mantan pacarnya" kata Renji asal-asalan.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi,wajah mu saja memerah" kata Ichigo.

"itu karna aku sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Renji.

"Badan mu tidak panas,berarti kau bohong" kata Keigo yang meletakan tangannya di kepala Renji.

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime datang dengan raut muka sedih.

"A…ada apa dengan Inoue-chan eh salah bukan Inoue-chan tapi Inoue-san?" kata Renji dalam hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,Inoue-san?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja,lagi pula mungkin aku memang tidak cocok dengan Ulqui-kun" kata Orihime sedih.

"Inoue-san,mungkin Kami-sama punya rencana yang terbaik untuk mu" hibur Rukia.

"Terimakasih,Kuchiki-san" kata Orihime.

"Sama-sama" jawab Rukia.

"Kasian juga Inoue-san" kata Renji dalam hati.

"Renji,Renji,Renji kau kenapa?" tanya Keigo pada Renji yang terus melihat Orihime.

"Dasar babon,kalau suka jangan mengelak lagi" kata Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi,jeruk?" tanya Renji marah.

"Jangan panggil aku jeruk,kau sendiri babon nanas merah" ledek Ichigo.

"Lebih baik kau mengibur Inoue-san" kata Keigo.

Renji lalu berjalan ke tempat Orihime yang duduk sendirian karna Rukia pergi bersama Tatsuki.

"Aku dengar kau putus dengan Ulqui-senpai,apa kau baik-baik saja Inoue-san?" tanya Renji.

"Iya,aku baik-baik saja ko Abarai-kun" jawab Orihime ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga,senyumannya begitu manis" kat Renji dalam hati.

"Eng…,Inoue-san kau mau tidak ikut dengan ku nanti ke kebun binatang" tanya Renji.

"Iya,aku ikut dengan Abarai-kun,kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada acara" kata Orihime ramah.

"Yes,akhirnya dia mau ikut dengan ku" kata renji dalam hati.

***Kebun binatang***

"Bagaimana perasaan Inoue-san sekarang?" tanya Renji sambil blushing.

"Eng…,senang,ya aku sudah melupakan Ulqui-kun" kata Orihime.

"I…I…Inoue-san,ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan" kata Renji tambah blushing.

"Ya,apa yang kau ingin bicarakan,Abarai-kun?" tanya Orihime.

"Se…se…sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Inoue-san" kata Renji sambil blushing berat.

"Apa?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Lu...lupakan saja kata-kata ku barusan" kata Renji agak kecewa.

"Apa benar itu barusan?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"I…iya,tapi lupakan saja" kata Renji.

Orihime lalu tersenyum.

"Kalu benar itu perasaan Abarai-kun yang sebenarnya,aku tidak bisa menolaknya" kata Orihime lembut.

"J…j…jadi kau mau jadi 'banana queen' ku?" tanya Renji.

"Banana queen?,nama yang lucu,tapi aku suka" kata Orihime sambil mencium pipi kanan Renji.

Sedangkan Renji hanya bisa berblushing ria.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Bagi Orihime putus dengan Ulquiorra bukanlah sebuah akhir dari segalanya tapi merupakan sebuah awal baru.

Ya,sebuah awal perjalanan cinta yang ia lalui bersama 'banana king'nya.

**THE END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic pair RenHime.**

**Ada yang mau reuest ga?**

**Boleh asal jangan Yaoi,Yuri,IchiHime,IchiSenna atau Ichi sama siapa gitu tapi boleh ko asal IchiRuki.**

**Yang baca jangan lupa review.**

**Di flame juga ga papa.**


End file.
